I Can See Your Voice (Adventure Bay)
by TheChimpster14
Summary: The mystery music game show of Korea is now in the town of adventure bay. In every game, there are six ordinary pups, some can carry a tune and some are tone deaf, the exact number of Singers and tone deaf vary every game. In every episode, a Guest Star must eliminate those contestants who are tone deaf base on visual clues until he/she is left with what they believe is a Singer.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

 **Hello Fellow authors and guest, I decided to make something extremely rare or I don't know how I should judge it, but anyway. This is actually from a real mystery music game show that's also called I can see your voice, where a guest star must take out every tone deaf contestant from the six players in every four rounds and saves one singer for the guest stars duet… This is going to be an example and further more, authors oc's can become guest stars here. I will only accept their oc's in a PM. You can ask if any of the pups can be guest stars too… so anyway without further a do… enjoy this mystery music game show fanfic called, I can see your voice (adventure bay).**

* * *

It was 4:30 in the afternoon here in adventure bay, the sun isn't hot as it used to be, just the perfect temperature. All the citizens of adventure bay were gathered at the empty football field. There, decorations were added, spot lights on each sides of the field, an audience seat, a stage with six movable platforms infront of it. The Pups were there to help decorating the field. And the person that started all this idea was ryder.

"We're almost done…" Ryder said, adding a few attatchments to the back stage. "Alright pups, like I said. You all will be the singvestigators of the show."

"What's a 'signvestigator' again?" Rocky asked.

"Its actually a singer investigator." The boy answered, while getting down the stage. "You all will have to make an evidence if neither of the six contestants are singers or tone deafs."

"I think this will be fun." Rubble said. "I heard of this show in korea, and I didn't know there will be one here in adventure bay."

"When the show starts, we better get our ears prepared because when we hear a tone deaf contestant, we'll sure get our ear drums destroyed." Rocky chuckled, followed by the rest of the pups. "So uhh… ryder, since we're all done. Who's going to be our guest star?"

"Huh… I haven't thought about that actually." Ryder replied, thinking of who should be their guest for tonight.

"How about…" Rubble tried to give out an idea, but he thought of it as a bad one. "Nah…"

"Ryder… I 've finished installing camera's around the field. When will the show start?" A border collie walked up to them, wearing spectacles around its eyes. This was actually rocky's brother scott.

"Ryder said that the show will start around 5:30." His young brother answered.

"Do we have everything prepared?" The collie asked. With a bit of excitement. "Because I cant wait to be a si—" He was then interrupted by ryder.

"Everything is ready, and I have our guest star ready too." Ryder said. Rocky was about to ask who is going to be their guest star, but he shused him and pointed his eyes at the 'Guest star'

"Oh…. I see…" Rocky finally knew. "Well. I better get the guests ready, the shows about to start in a few more minutes."

He walked outside the field to open the gates so that the audience will enter. While waiting a few more minutes, The Pups were on their specified seats as singvestigators and ryder was infront as he is the host of the show. Only a few more seconds left and…. It finally has started.

"Can you people guess a persons voice? By just looking at their style, lip synching moves and evidence? If you want to try, then this is the perfect show for you. You've seen this kind of show out there in a different country, now its finally here in adventure bay." Ryder Made His introduction while stepping in front of the audience, he was given an applaude from the crowd as well as the pups. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the adventure bays mystery music game show, **I can see your voice**!... and here are our singvestigators of the show, Marshall! Chase! Zuma! Skye! Rubble! Rocky! And Scott!" again they were given an applaud by the audience.

"Before we start, lets talk about some of our bad memories… Zuma, do you have any?"

"Well, I remember the time when rocky pushed my head underwater when I tried to save him." Zuma recalled. "It was like he wanted me to die or something."

"Hey, hey. You know I don't like touching the water." Rocky reminded him.

"Did your brother even try to give you a single bath?" He asked.

"I did," Scott replied. "But once I put him down a tub of water, he jumped off because the water was too cold for him." Everyone chuckled at the story, including ryder and rocky himself.

"It was cold you know!" Rocky muttered.

"Alright, how about you skye?" Ryder pointed at the little cockapoo.

"Well, if I want to share one of my baddest memories, it is going to be that time when I landed on a muddy pit."

"You don't mean that—" Chase said but interrupted, as skye continued.

"Yes. The pit were there were pigs… I don't want to talk about it…"

"You needed more than just one bath that time…" Rocky recalled the memory she had, scott hit him on the shoulder, telling him to stop.

"What about you ryder?" Skye questioned him back.

"Well if I were to share my bad memory, it would be that time when I 'failed to send a message'" He said, looking at scott, knowing that he knew the situation.

"You accidently sent it to me… I thought it was from someone else…" Scott said, trying to regret the moment. " I wished I never read that, it was a bit embarrassing."

"I was embarrassed too when I accidently sent it to you." Ryder admitted.

"Who was that message for anyway?" Scott asked.

"It's best if you don't know…" he said. "Well, now that we shared some of our bad memories, this will give us a thought that you might say in you minds, _I never should have done this_ or _I wished I did this and that_. Because now our guest star for tonight has some terrible past, he once was lost, but now he's here reunited with us again, let us welcome our guest star for tonight, the security pup of the PAW Patrol, scott!"

The audience looked at the direction to where the singvestigators were. As they see scott standing up with a surprised looking saying in his thoughts, _Wow! Im the guest star!?_. The audience clapped their hands as he made his way in front of the stage.

"Seriously!? You chose my brother to be the guest?" Rocky said. More surprised than the rest of the pups.

"Well yeah, I want this to be his special day when he returned to the team" Ryder said. "so now, are you ready for this scott?"

"Am I!" He replied, excitedly as the game starts.

"Well Here we go!"


	2. Scott Can See Your Voice - Round 1

**Round 1 – Stops, Looks and Listens.**

"Lets see our secret songers." Ryder called out, as the six movable platforms moved to the front, showing six contestants to pretend neither if they are a singer or if they are tone deaf.

* * *

 **Number one's name is** \- Im a Pup Star (A male golden retriever, wearing Star Shaped sunglasses, holding a microphone near his chin

 **Number Two's name is** – Des-Fast-cito (A male husky wearing a racers uniform with a helmet on his head, also holding a microphone.

 **Number threes is** – Moo Moo Land (A Female Dalmatian, wearing a farmers outfit with a cow decoy placed next to her. Still… holding a microphone, but with a different pose.)

 **Number Four** – The Wheels on the 'bass' goes round and round! (A male malamute wearing a rappers outfit with a pose of an actual rapper.)

 **Number Five** – Next In Whine (A small female English bulldog, holding both a microphone and a bottle of whine with a pose of a person who is drunk while singing.)

 **And Number Six** – My harp will go on (A female cockapoo, holding a harp on her right and a microphone on her left, wearing a cupids out fit as well… making a attractive pose.)

* * *

"Scott, does any of these contestants got your attention?" Ryder asked.

"Actually, Number two got my attention." He answered. " I don't think, racers can sing, can they?"

"I object!" Marshall shouted. The audience as well as the pups and ryder turned their attention at the dally. " Sorry for shouting. But I think number two is a singer!"

"what makes you say that marshall?" Ryder asked.

"I actually had a friend from a different country who is a racer plus a singer. He won three trophies from a singing contest."

"Do you compare number two to your friend?" Skye questioned him.

"I….. don't think so…." He faced downwards without nothing else to say.

"Ok, lets see number ones story. Or should I say, Im a Pup Star's Story"

A Big screen from the stage began to play a video to show the contestants story.

 _Im a pup star_ _is a famous highschool student from the country Roseville. Every year, the teachers always let him join every singing contest because they think that his voice is incredible… But will we think that his voice is incredible?_

When ryder stopped the video to where the contestant is singing was unmuted for split second. Scott was confused, all he can hear was a deep voice. Before he could say something else, one of the pups spoke.

"That there is a singer!" Chase pointed out. " You know why? His proof might not be enough, but I do spot something from the video. When he starts to sing, I see a three medals and one trophy behind him." The Others knew about it and agreed, but then scott spoke.

"Well what if those are rewards from different contests?" He said. "Like you said, the evidence is still not enough." Everyone agreed to his point and none of the pups had anymore comment, ryder then proceeded to the next contestant.

"Lets see Des-Fast-cito's story"

 _Des-Fast-cito_ _is a world champion racer from USA, he won ten trophies a year, proving that he is an excellent racer. Then one time when he was in a public bathroom singing. Someone caught his attention and said that his voice was amazing and later on he was invited to join a wedding party, where he could sing a love song to the newly wedded couple._

The video again was unmuted. From the slightest bit, a type of voice they could hear was a bit high.

"I guess that's a good reason. But still I don't think he's a singer." Scott commented.

"I agree." Skye Replied. "Is that even a reference to a show where a person suddenly invites you to some singing related stuff, All because they heard you singing in a public bathroom?"

"Evidence!" Rubble Called everyones attention.

"what did you find?" Ryder asked.

"One of those audience in the video are scratching their ears while listening to him singing." When replaying the video, they saw the thing that rubble was talking about. "I doubt that he's a singer."

"What do you think of rubbles evidence scott?" Ryder asked, while waiting for an answer, scott only shrugged. " Well then, lets see and wonder what Moo Moo Land's story is."

 _Moo Moo Land_ _is a worker at a cow farm, who's job is too collect fresh milk from the cows, during her job, she sings a country song to make the cows calm down. And Because of how she sings. Every year, she wins a silver medal at a country song contest._

After the video was unmuted for a split second, the pups began to give their comment.

"There's not much proof that this pup is a singer." Marshall commented. "She just sang a country song at the animals then she was later then invited to join a country song contest. I think it just happened too quick for her… and also, I don't see any awards in the video, all we can see is her singing outside the field."

"I do agree." Chase said. "I don't see any evidence actually. That's not a singer."

"I do think she's just pretending to be one, country music isn't anymore interesting to anyone nowadays." Skye said.

"Its still interesting to _some_ people." Scott pointed out.

"Hold up, I think that pups a singer." Rubble said. " You see how she moves back and forth when she sings… its like how a singer moves. Does it?"

"Not only singers can do that." Zuma Denied.

"Well that's a short comment, lets move on to The Wheels on the 'Bass' go round and round's story." Ryder said, also singing the contestants name.

 _The Wheels on the 'bass' go round and round_ _is an expert rapper judged by his parents who says that he can sing rap songs really fast. Not only he can rap, but he can do acapella with his friends as well. He's the one that makes the bass while doing an acapella in a church. Can he drop the bass during his performance?_

The Voice that they heard when the video was unmuted was rather deep. Scott's eyes widened as he heard the slightest of the contestants voice, the others noticed his facial expression.

"Scott, it seems like you found this one as a singer, do you?"

"Yeah, anyone can sing that deep, can they?" He questioned.

"Well, true…" Rocky agreed." and judging by the looks of the contestants friends in the video, I think this one really is a singer, no doubt that he is."

"They actually have no problem of him singing." Skye agreed.

"If he carries the bass? Can he make it explode?" Marshall smiled, trying to make a joke.

"In what way?" Chase asked.

"You know nicki minaj's song right?" Marshall said. "It goes like: _Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way, Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass? You got that super bass. Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah, that's the super bass._ " When hearing marshall's example, they all laughed at it. As it was a good one.

"Alright. Now let's see Next in Whine's story."

 _Next in Whine_ _works at a bar, where he sells freshly made whine. while she takes a break, her boss let's her sing at their karaoke machine. They said that she sings like an incredible singer even though she's drunk._

For a few moments after the video was unmuted. Scott laughed when hearing the contestants story. The voice that he heard from when the video was unmuted, gave him a bit of confusion.

"What's so funny?" Skye asked.

"Seriously. No one can sing properly while their drunk." Scott said…

"You're not the only one's who know about that scott." Ryder said. "There's this one time that I went to a birthday party at my friends house. I saw my friends, friend singing at a karaoke machine while drunk. Man her voice was terrible."

"I was drunk once!" Marshall said, giving the audience a shock… "Nah im just kidding."

"What does marshall look like when he's drunk." Zuma asked. The pups imagined it and thought of it to be stupid.

"There's not much proof in the video." Chase pointed out. "Just her singing like a weirdo at a karaoke machine."

"Ok then, last but not the least, is My Harp will go on."

 _My Harp will go on_ _is a harp performer in america, which she was knowned to play the saddests harp songs, she can also sing while playing, which gives her performance much more interesting. Can she make us cry when she's taken out?_

The voice that they heard was high, which gave the pups goosebumps…

"I believe that's a true singer." Skye said. "From that slightest voice that we heard. It was really on a high note."

"To me its not." Marshall Disagreed. "Maybe she's just randomly singing in a high note, wanna have an example?"

"Sure…." The pups said in synche. Marshall breathes in and leds out a screech… which made everyone cover their ears.  
"Ok marshall. You can stop now!" Ryder said. Marshall heard him, so then he stopped.

"Ahh… my ear's ringing." Rocky said, scratching his own ear."Ok, that's one example of a high note, a terrible one."

"We shouldn't let marshall scream in that way…" Skye said.

"Hey. I gave an example. So that means theres a chance that this contestant is a tone deaf."

"The audience in the background do seem to like her performance." Rubble said. Followed by zuma's agreement. "And… the way she holds the microphone right now. Is also how a singer holds a microphone.

Rubble Has a point. Most singers do hold a microphone with their pinkies up. After rubble spoke, no one else made another comment about the contestant. Which leads to scott to choose who will he take out in the first round.

"Scott, now that you've met all the secret songers, we need you to take out one that you think is a tone deafed person. Who will it be?"

Everyone was shouting the contestants numbers, some were screaming to take away number five, some are six and two. Even marshall shouted at six…

"Scott. It's number six. Believe me." Marshall tried to convience him. Scott still didn't have any idea who he will choose.

"Its six scott. Six!" Marshall yelled. Everyone else did the same, but with different numbers.

"The Person that I will take away in round one will be…." Scott thinks. And recalls all the contestants stories, but he couldn't think properly when marshall keeps yelling six. His mind was shaking and came into conclusion. "My Harp will go on…"

"Ok, My Harp will go on You are the first to be taken away by scott." Ryder called out. The platform beneath number six moved infront of the audience.

"Surely you're taking me out because you think my evidence isn't enough for you…" The contestant said, scott paused his voice after hearing her voice. "Prepare your ears."

The singvestigators cover their ears with their paws as they were ready to hear the contestants voice.

"Ok… Lets see your voice."

The Song That the contestant will sing was starting to play…

* * *

 **SongTitle:** **I can**

 **By:** **Dona Cruz**

* * *

The Song was starting to play its chorus and the contestant breathes in and lets her voice out.

" _What took you so long to let me know…. That I can live I can love, I can reach the heavens above…_ " The voice of the contestant gives the audience, the singvestigators as well as scott a major shock. She was a singer! As she continues to sing. Scott looked at marshall in disappointment. "Why marshall…" He muttered. Marshall only smiled of embarrassment… The audience raised there arms upwards and swayed them left and right while the contestant is singing a beautiful song. " _I can dance, I can fly, and touch the rainbows in the sky. I can be your good friend. I can love you, until the end…_ " When the song reaches its end. The screen behind the contestant plays a video. Where it reveals her real identity.

 _Hi my names krystabelle. Im fourteen years old and I have an interest in playing the harp. When I mastered the instrument, my dad told me that I should perform on stage. I did what he told me to do, and because of that. I won five golden medals for performing the saddest harp song ever. A few weeks later, I decided to make my performance more interesting. At the age of five, my mom thought me how to sing. She was basically a choir member and… im also one of them. Then a few years later at the age of eight, my mom died because of cancer and our family became poor without her. I joined here so that I can help my family more and show off my talent in singing._

The video ended and ryder went up to the contestant.

"Hello Krystabelle, Welcome to I can see your voice, now… I heard that not only you're an American performer, You're an international performer."

"Wait… aren't you the one who performed here last week?" Skye asked, trying to get a clear look at the contestant.

"Yes, I was. "Krystabelle answered. "I think it was at the mayors birthday."

"Hah! I knew it was you!" Skye exclaimed.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Chase asked.

"I was still not sure… actually…" She replied, the audience laughed in a low tone after hearing skyes reply. "Well I didn't recognize her because of the outfit that she's wearing."

"Krystabelle, you said that you joined here because not only to show off your talent in singing, but you also want to help your family. Right?" Ryder asked.

"Well yeah, even though I earn money in every performance that I have, it still wasn't enough." She replied. "When I heard about this contest, I started to think that I should really join in. and if you were chosen as a singer to have a duet with the guest star. You would have a chance to attend the most popular singing contest. I though this was my ticket…"

"Scott… do you have anything to say?" Ryder asked.

"Look, im so sorry." Scott apologized "I really did think that you were a singer, I chose you because someone here told me to." He looked at marshall, who was still embarrassed.

"Its ok…" Krystabelle replied.

"Say… you said that you want to be on a popular singing contest right?" he asked, the pup nodded to answer. "Why? You can just attend the contest right away."

"Well the reason is, in that sort of competition. you cant be a contestant if you dont have a perfect audition. There are two ways. You can neither give a ticket, or join here."

"Hey. I might have that ticket back home. I can give it to you in exchange." Scott said, the contestants eyes widened, with the feeling of happiness inside.

"Really!" She said. Scott nodded.

"I keep my word."

"Oh my gosh thank you!" Krystabelle jumped up and down in excitement, the others were happy that scott helped her accomplish her dreams.

"Well, Now we have to say goodbye to krystabelle, but wow… her performance was a blast because she is a **singer!** "Everyone else said the word singer in synch "And she will be awarded with 5000 dollars"

* * *

 **Scott's Scoreboard**

 **Singer** **– X**

 **Tone Deaf** **–**

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N:**

 **Alrighty, I managed to reach 2k words in chapter two. Anyways round two will be coming soon and the question is, who do you think will scott choose to duet in round four? Who do you think is a singer or a tone deaf? Post a review if you have a some thoughts about it…**

 **Anyways see you in the next. PEACE!**


End file.
